The present invention is concerned with compounds, compositions, and methods useful for treating diseases in human beings which are affected by calcium entry blockade. In particular, compounds wherein piperazine is bound through one nitrogen to an aryloxy or arylthio moiety by a hydroxypropyl or alkanoyloxypropylene linkage, and through the other nitrogen to an acetanilide residue are useful in this regard.
Large numbers of compounds are known which affect various physiological systems related to adrenergic control. Compounds which are related to the compounds of the present invention are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 806,380 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,549), and include 1-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethyl)-4-(2,6-dimethylphenylacetanilido)piperazine ; in L. Stankeviciene, et al. in Mater. Mezhvug. Nauchv. Konf. Kaunos. Med. Inst., 25th (1976), published in 1977, pages 322-3 [Chem. Abstr., 90, 54907c (1979)]; and French Pat. No. 2,267,104. Additional references of interest in this art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,529; 3,496,183; 3,829,441; 3,879,401; 3,944,549; 4,059,621; 4,302,469; 4,315,939; 4,335,126; and 4,353,901, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Calcium entry blocking compounds have been used to mediate the symptoms of cardiovascular diseases, such as, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, angina and arrhythmia. The present invention concerns a group of cardioselective compounds which are useful in the treatment of these cardiovascular diseases.